The present invention relates to tools for installing and removing winterizing plugs or other plugs having a threaded stem. More particularly, the invention relates to tools for installing and removing winterizing plugs having a barrel and internal threaded bore for receiving a threaded stem. A tool pouch is provided for carrying the equipment needed for installing and removing winterizing plugs.
Tools are known for removing threaded members. And, tools are known for tightening and removing wingnuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,547 to Nigrelli teaches a master key for wheel cover lock bolts or nuts. In this patent, a barrel has a removable cross piece for additional torque, and includes a mating shape for commercial lock bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,397,876 to Meldal teaches a nut having a special top shape having four slots, together with a special tool. The special tool has a barrel shape and a handle, and its end has mating projections for engaging the four slots of the nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,732 to Astle teaches a plumbing tool. The tool has a shape conformed to engage a nut having a special top shape having a plurality of slots. The special tool has a barrel shape and a handle, and its end has mating projections for engaging the four slots of the nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,845 to Cornia teaches an apparatus for manipulating wingnuts. The tool has a wrench end and a tool-handle-engaging end. The wrench end has a hollow barrel portion with slotted sides to permit entry of wing portions of a wingnut.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a tool for installing and removing winterizing plugs having a barrel and threaded bore for receiving a threaded stem.
Winterizing plugs are used for drains, pools, boats, and other systems for providing protection from moisture during the winter season. Such plugs have threaded stems, and are typically secured by wingnuts. These plugs are then removed during warmer weather. However, such plugs take time to install, and may become very difficult to remove without stripping the threaded stems of the winterizing plugs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tool as shown in FIG. 1 for installing and removing winterizing plugs. The tool would also eliminate bruised fingers and scraped knuckles which would otherwise be experienced during manual installation and removal of such winterizing plugs.
The tool of the present invention has a t-bar mounted transversely to a barrel. The barrel has an upper end and a lower end. The barrel includes a relatively wide upper barrel portion, a relatively narrow lower barrel portion, and a transition portion joining the upper barrel portion and the lower barrel portion. The tool also includes a set screw. The upper barrel portion and the lower barrel portion both have circular cross sections, and the t-bar has a multi-sided cross section.
The barrel has a passage extending throughout the entire length of the barrel, and also includes a slot at the upper end. The t-bar has a knurled head portion, a body portion and a distal end portion. The upper barrel portion has a transverse bore for receiving the body portion of the t-bar. The passage has a diameter which is sufficiently large to receive the body portion of the t-bar.
Preferably, the lower portion of the passage is threaded, inside the lower barrel portion. When the tool is not in use, the t-bar is removed from the bore in the barrel, and inserted into the passage at the upper barrel portion of the barrel, for ease of storage. The threading is preferably xc2xcinch-20 UNC-2B threading, which corresponds to standard threading on typical plug stems. The length of the tool is preferably about 7 inches, and its diameter is preferably xe2x85x9einches at the upper barrel portion, and its weight is about 4 ounces.
The t-bar is retained in place within the passage by the set screw. The set screw can be manually tightened and loosened. The set screw is mounted in conventional fashion so that it penetrates through the lower barrel portion 58 into the passage when fully tightened, so that it frictionally engages and retains the t-bar.
The present tool advantageously fits plugs of any size, and allows full, tight expansion of plugs. And, the tool can be used to remove plugs quickly and easily, as compared with conventional removal. The present tool can also be used with double plugs. It facilitates installation and removal even in hard-to-reach places like drains and skimmers. The present tool is preferably made of non-rusting material, such as aluminum. Stainless steel or other strong, non-rusting materials can also be used.
A tool kit includes the present tool, a custom tool pouch, a universal socket sized to fit with the present tool, at least one tap, a removal tool, a wingnut, a stud and an anchor extractor.
In operation, the present tool stores the t-bar handle within the barrel, providing for compact storage. To use the present tool, the set screw is loosened to permit removal of the t-bar from the barrel. The t-bar can then be inserted into the transverse bore to serve as a handle for applying torque to tighten or loosen the wingnut and to facilitate pulling if necessary. The slotted end of the barrel is then slipped over the wingnut. Then, the wingnut can be easily tightened. This technique is also used when removing the wingnut in preparation for removing the winterizing plugs.
The end of the present tool is applied to a threaded portion of a winterizing plug above the wingnut for removal of the plug. The threaded portion of the winterizing plug extends well above the wingnut. The threaded portion of the passage engages the threaded portion of the winterizing plug.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.